


spiraling

by radholladay



Category: troye sivan - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was cold and fragile, like the winter winds</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> please do not read this if you are easily triggered. x

It was a cold, December night - and a tiny boy was laying on the floor of a run down motel room. A small pool of crimson surrounds his frail figure, tiny gasps of air escape his lips - with the sound of a whimper filling the room. A slight shake rattles the boys entire frame, giving his otherwise lifeless body - just a little bit more life. His soft cry's for help were barely heard throughout the room, but with the dead of silence - a small noise seemed like a monumental crash inside the room. 

Another boy bust through the door, yelling out the one's name. He dashed around the entire motel room, looking for the boy who had gone missing two hours ago. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he saw a faint light coming from under the bathroom door. Knocking and pounding did nothing - but he could hear faint whimpers heard from behind the door. He threw his body onto the door - finally causing the frame to give away sending parts of the door soaring through the bathroom. A loud gasp left his mouth when he found the boy laying there on the floor, breathing slowly, not moving. 

He threw himself onto the ground, tears rolling down his face, loud obscurities filling the room. He nervously picked up his phone, dropping it multiple times due to the shake effecting his whole body. He nervously explained what had happened to the operator, crying loudly into the receiver - causing his words to be slurred so severely he had to repeat himself constantly. He cried continuously until the paramedics arrived to his location, they hurried into the small motel room - sending a overcast of red and white through the windows. 

The small, lifeless figure was lifted into the ambulance, with paramedics hastily trying to cover the cuts lining the insides and outsides of his arm. The other boy studied the marks on his arm, counting all them endless times - coming to a total of 25. Tears, once again, began to fill the corners of his eyes - blurring his vision even more than it already had been. He slowly put his head in his hands, letting out a loud sigh. A small hand was placed on his back - an assuring gesture from the paramedic not attending to his friend. 

The wait for the doctor to return to the waiting room was the most painful part of the wait. He didn't know what was going on - or if his friend was even alive right now. He sat in the small chair in the far corner of the room, hiding himself from all other visitors - not wanting to let them see the tears cascading down his cheeks and onto his tear stained jeans. He slowly lifted his head when nurses went running from their stations - a loud buzzing filled the air. A room number was called, followed by a command only recognizable to the doctors and nurses. He did recognize one number only, the short three digit number - a room number. He recognized the number to be the number of the boy he came here with. He rushes to the room - only to come in contact with a nurse holding him back, he hears a monitor making a steady buzzing noise - noticing it was the heart monitor connected to a pale, fragile body. 

He falls to the ground, sobs and screams filling the air. He looks at the person he loves; laying there, with nothing left. And suddenly - that's how he feels, like nothing. He hears th doctors calling out terms he can't understand - or even hear, everything is silenced through his ears. The only thing he knows right now, is that there is a doctor beside him - and his friend is unresponsive. He yells at the doctors to keep trying, but they know it's too late. 

They announce it

Time of Death : 12:10 AM December 6th, 2014  


End file.
